Sweet Temptations
by rwtf Snazzy
Summary: Quinn stays with Rachel for the night, no parents, all dirty-sexy-teasing fun. Whipped cream and Chocolate? need I say more? Rated M for the future chapters. Faberry. Please review.
1. Chapter One

** Here is the start of what I hope to be, a good fanfic of the love of Faberry. For this 'chapter', I'm just going to rate it like pg-13. But if anyone wants more, I'm sure it will get to a Nsfw, point somewhere.(x Or after this chapter maybe, who knows. Forgive any mistakes, and I'm sorry if anything gets confusing. I do not own these characters, I wish I did.** 

* * *

><p><em>What a day today<em>, I thought. How is it that I went all day without serenading Quinn in kisses, and affection? How did I manage to survive today without her against me? I won't question it anymore, because I did, by some miracle I did. Nothing mattered anymore. Quinn was here now, here with me, in my room sitting with me on my bed. It is hard to listen to Quinn's voice without getting red, without getting nervous, without wanting to tuck it in my memory forever incase this ever ends, and I never hear her say another word to me.

That would simply kill me inside.

I felt my head fall to the side listening to Quinn talk about her day, and her plans for the weekend that she intended to make me a part of. I couldn't keep that goofy grin off of my face to save my life. Like I was star struck, and I was. Nothing could compare to Quinn's beauty, and the fact she was here with me, gifting me with her angelic presence. She caught me in a daze, and started to laugh lightly.

"Rachel, are you even listening?," She joked waving her hand close to my face, causing me to let out a small laugh myself.

"Yes, Yes I am Quinn." I cooed. I brought my hand to the side of her face lightly, and caressed it softly. "Your beauty is distracting me," I shook my head in the words as if it was a spell of some kind. She smiled back at me slightly blushed and reached for my hand with hers.

Quinn sighed into me, "Rachel, I don't deserve you," I heard herself say.

I smiled again, "You have this all backwards, Quinn. I'm going to spend so much time proving to you, loving you, and make you feel this insanely happy feeling that I have when I'm with you. You're going to get sick of me." I kissed her nose. I could feel a happiness surge though her and I loved it.

A knock on the door pulled out of this moment, as it opened slowly when I seen my father stick his head in. "Rachel dear, your father and I are going to tonight's midnight showing of rocky horror. Quinn, feel free to make yourself at home tonight," I heard him say with a smile. "Oh, and there are cookies out in the kitchen from your nephews birthday party today, feel free to rid them from this house." he acted like it was a monster, laughing, and causing it to spread into my room.

"Thank you, have fun dad, love you." I playfully shook my head laughing lightly as he replied with an 'I love you both too.' So typical of him, spreading his love so easily like that, but it was to Quinn, how could you not.

It seemed like the heart breaking tears had stopped, and for that, I was grateful.

"Your dad is so nice," she told me, a smile slowly creeping back to its way upon her face.

"Well, speaking of, how about we go grab some self healing treats," I said with maybe a little to much enthusiasm. But her face did light up, glad that the mood had been lifted. Oh how I would comb the earth for what ever it took to keep that smile on her face.

"Yes," she said light heartedly, nodding a bit. I was the first one to stand up, as I offered my hand out to her. She bashfully let out a small laugh and took my hand. I felt my smile grow wider like a child on Christmas morning. I helped her to her feet, and pulled lightly for her to fallow behind me as I lead us out of my room and down the hallway to our kitchen. She didn't let go of my hand the entire time we walk through my house, I couldn't help but feel overly happy. Like this is what I was put on this earth for. And to feel this happy for once in my life, was almost to good to be true. But I didn't care.

We walked into the dimly lit kitchen, when she let go of my hand to go take a seat at our breakfast bar in one of the high stools. I flicked on the light, and looked around for the cookies. Then I had another idea, what could go with cookies to make them possibly any better?

"We need ice cream." I said raising a finger in the air like the light bulb finally went off. I smiled at her when she nodded a yes to me, and jumped down from her seat a walked over to me.

"Do you have anything to go on it?" She asked innocently,

"Of Corse I do!" I said laughing, "This is me we are talking about." I laughed a little more.

"You're not hiding any star sprinkles on me, now are you?" she said jokingly, as I nudged her playfully at the accusation.

"Fresh out of those, but I do have chocolate syrup, caramel, whipped cream and _ordinary_sprinkles," I joked with the last item as if it didn't measure up to my talent. She understood and laughed with me.

Never in a million year would I have thought that I, Rachel Berry the outgoing Broadway star to be, would be standing in my kitchen with the Beautiful, talented ms. Quinn Fabray making sundaes in my kitchen. But I am glad that I am.

"Could you grab the sprinkles, they are up there," I said pointing at a high cupboard, as I grabbed everything I could from the fridge and the ice cream itself. I watched her reach up, her flawless curves peeked out from her rising shirt. I felt my stomach flip again thinking about what had happened a bit ago when she first came over; and the thought of what if, my tongue traced that very same rout of her pant line. I was trying to push the thoughts from my head when she walked over to me, then casually leaning on the counter holding the small bottle to me with a grin on her face. I laid out all of the items across the counter top, and then we started to pile our bowls full of dessert. She reached for the whipped cream can, and as she went to use it, it stopped working. She pouted to herself, I didn't know if she meant me to see that adorable look on her face or not, but I did.

"What's wrong?" I asked pointing at the bottle.

"I don't know, it won't come out," she laughed to herself causing me to do so also.

"Here," I said gesturing her to hand it to me, when she did, the face she gave me couldn't stop me from smiling. I shook the can, and tried to use it. Nothing. So I did it again, and again, nothing. I could hear her laugh quietly to herself, she seen how determined I was. I turned the can, and looked down the nozzle to see if it was plugged up or not.

Then suddenly, the top of the can exploded, mostly all over me, startling the both of us. A moment of silence passed, before she let out a louder laugh, trying to muffle it behind her hand and feeling sorry for the out burst. I felt like I had been slushied again, but this time, I just couldn't help myself and laughed with her. I wiped the dessert topping from my face, and used my shirt as a towel. Quinn was still laughing to herself. God I loved her laugh.

"You think this is funny?," I challenged her, her eyes immediately widened as she gasped out my name to stop me, she knew what was coming, as she raised her arms up in defense a second to late. I caused the can to explode again, but this time, away from me and on her. I held a huge grin on my face as her stunned reaction became more of a 'Oh no you didn't,' type of deal. I started to laugh, as she did, and it ignited a 'grab what is closest to you and use it as your weapon'. She reached out for the chocolate syrup bottle seconds before I could stop her, leaving me with just the whipped cream can. Then the mess started flying. It was official, a food fight between us has erupted.

When our bowls were used as last resorts, ice cream and toppings turned into a smear-fest. The mess traveled from us, to the floor an counter tops, to even the cabinets. We nearly slipped every few seconds trying to avoid being hit in the face with the cool treat, and holding on to each other to stop us from getting one another.

Our hysterical laughter had to fill the entire lower floor of my house, because it had to have been echoing off the walls in this kitchen. With in minutes we were trying to catch out breath from all of the sudden laughter, sitting on the kitchen floor in our what was meant to be dessert, mess. My heart was flying with happiness, I was scared it was going to leave me. I lifted up my arms, still laughing lightly,

"Great, look what a mess you've made," I said jokingly as she gawked at me in response.

"Oh don't even," she said pushing my shoulder playfully. Her blonde hair was covered with chocolate and whipped cream smeared across other parts. I didn't even want to see what I looked like. We really did make a mess, but I couldn't care less. I have never laughed so hard in my life before. We continued to sit there on the floor with our backs resting against the innocently hit cupboards.

"I'm going to have to barrow some clothes tonight, while I wash these if you don't mind," She said tilting her head at me, a gleam in her eyes.

_Or you could not wear anything, just saying._

The thought nearly took my breath away, what was I thinking, almost about to tell her that? Get out of my head.

"Of Corse," I nodded, as I watched her attempt to wipe some chocolate from her hand onto the bottom of her shirt, will very little success. She was still smiling brightly.

I didn't even realize what I was doing until I was leaned over to her, cupping her chin once again, and pulling her face lightly into another searing kiss with me. The instant our lips met, the fire rose along my cheeks. I could taste some of the chocolate from her lips, making the kiss even more delicious. The more we became into the kiss, the less existed in the world around me, like I was for the first time in my life, alive again. I felt Quinn shift her weight, then I noticed what she was doing. Quinn slid one of her legs over my waist, straddling me, each leg on a side of my body. Oh god, this was escalating into something I didn't think my heart could handle without completely beating out of my chest. She let her weight against me this time, and then grind down against me, allowing the pressure this time. The kiss became mind blowing.

My arms wrapped around her, making their way up the back of her shirt, the skin contact was enough to knock me off of me feet if I was standing. Thank god I wasn't.

Her tongue swiped across my lower lip, and then across mine.

_That tongue again, oh god. _

I felt my hips buck, as she groaned in my mouth softly. I couldn't stop my nails from slightly dragging themselves across her back, causing her to grind down again once more on me. Her hands moved from the sides of my face, and tangled themselves amongst my hair. Our breathing was becoming more hitched, and my chest was beating more loudly then it has ever been. Her grip tightened causing my head to fall back from the kiss, she gave me a devilish grin, and bit her lower lip. I couldn't contain myself any longer. She knew that would get to me, she knew exactly what she was doing. I couldn't get enough of her kisses, her skin against mine. I reached behind her head, and pulled her hard into a kiss, kissing her like I've never kissed anyone in my entire life. Her body moved perfectly in sync with mine, it was incredible.

Quinn pulled out of the kiss, and leaned next to my ear, there was a low sound something between a laugh and a moan, and then her voice said in a steady tone,

"I am beginning to think that you want me," I could almost hear the smirk on her face, "Do you.." Her words almost paralyzed me, I could hardly breath anymore. "Do you want me?" her voice defiantly had a naughty tone to it, knowing that it was going to give her a reaction she wanted. My jaw clenched , I took in a sharp breath, my heart stopped, and my entire body shuddered. I could hardly even nod before I pulled her back into a feverish kiss. Her arms crossed over her body, and then she lifted her sweater over her head, and tossed it next to us. I marveled at how perfect her body was, and that black lacey bra she was wearing, dear lord. Why was she torturing me like this?

My hands traveled up the front of her body, biting my lip at all of this temptation. She pulled me up to kiss her, but I quickly used this opportunity to lick at the chocolate along her collar bone. I held her body tight against mine, showing her I was in control at this moment, and I could tell immediately she didn't mind. Her hands snapped to the back of my head in lust, as I started to pepper kisses along her skin to her neck, before dragging my teeth against her neck lightly. She crushed her body against me, sending an electric current throughout my body as she forced my head back to kiss her again. Finally I have gotten to her, like she has to me all night. What has gotten in to me? How come I know exactly what to do, I have never, ever done this before. It was simply exhilarating.

The feeling of being gentle was longer amongst us, and it seemed like I couldn't be close enough for my self satisfaction. I don't remember us standing up, and the more I thought about, the more I had to focus on not letting my self collapse back to the ground from this fever of lust I was developing. Nothing could break this kiss between us, not even when I felt her push me against the counter. Pinned in the middle of the counter top and Quinn's ravishing half naked body. She started tugging at the bottom of my shirt, signaling its time on me was no longer necessary. She helped me nearly rip the shirt off, pulling me against her our skin on skin contact was electrifying. Then, she backed from the kiss, leaving our breathing staggered, and us gasping for the lack of air we could've had.

Her eyes scanned my body, from head to toe, making me feel sort of nervous. That feeling was never present, until I met Quinn. There she goes with that lip biting again, your killing me here Quinn.

"Rachel," Her voice pierced the air, and into my chest. "I need to get cleaned off," she said hinting she had more to say as she brought her finger to her mouth, before biting it teasingly. "If you'd like to join me," My eyes widened, was this really happening? I immediately felt my nerves take over control, feeling that slight shake in my hands. I felt frozen, then she walked back close to me, and leaned in inches close to my face. My eyes could keep from staring at her body. I wanted to speak, but I couldn't conjure a single word in my entire dictionary of Berry history. 

* * *

><p>***New Chapter tomarrow, or maybe later.(: Please comment. Good, or bad; and if you may want more. Thanks.***<p> 


	2. Chapter Two

***I'm hoping I cleaned this one up better than the last. Also, if anyone cares, I haven't used the guarded Quinn, and made her flirtier, (like a reviewer had said) because that is my point, she is comfortable with Rachel, and loves the fact she can get to her with just a look. That sort of power had shot her confidence up, and cleared out the walls she ever had up with her. You can't say Quinn wouldn't enjoy that ability to get Rachel going over the slightest thing. ;D Also, some of the songs that helped inspire this part would be: Electric by Shawn Desmon, In the Dark by Dev, and Quinn's teasing dance, to Strip by Brooke Hogan ***

* * *

><p>"It's okay if you don't want to," she said giving me that Marilyn Monroe pout, tracing her finger delicately across my chest. My heart sank. She was knowingly giving me the pleasure of looking straight down onto her chest. My hand reached out and grabbed hers as she pulled it away. Her grin grew wider as she squeezed my hand and led me back up to my room.<p>

She left me standing still in my door way as she grabbed her purse and pulled out her iPod, then my small radio. What is she up to? She held that wicked smile as she hooked her iPod to the small radio that basically matched my room.

"You're going to love this," she promised hitting play and bringing the radio with her back to me, "It may only drive you crazy," she seconded to that promise as I heard a song starting to play. The beat sent chills through my body, and she noticed it. She used her index finger to grab the middle of my bra, and pulled me into a deep kiss. She bit my lip playfully again, leading me away from the room, to the bathroom. This just in! Quinn Fabray is the very definition of the word Sexy, and it was for me! I was still completely speechless, and hoped that she wouldn't ask me any more insane questions to answer. The radio started letting out a deep bass I started to feel inside my chest the louder she turned it up. She set the radio on the shelf, and pulled me against her, and shut the door behind me, keeping me locked with her gaze. I couldn't break away if I ever wanted to. Her wicked smile still was across her face, causing a new animal inside me to claw its way to my chest. She turned to the cabinet and opened it; I didn't know what she was doing. She looked up and down the shelves, and then made a face that read 'oh, there you are.' She brought down a small candle and set it near the sink.

"Do you have something to-" she tried saying as I nodded and ducked out of the bathroom. Suddenly I couldn't breathe, I hadn't realized I was holding my breath that entire time, any longer and I would have died. I didn't realize I practically ran back to the kitchen, and shuffled through the draws grabbing the lighter and heading back up to the bathroom; when I heard another song was playing, a steady, dirty beat, but I couldn't tell who the artist was this time. I could also hear the water was running, and my heart almost stopped completely, unaware what waited on the other side of the door.

"I have… The-" I nearly shuddered the words out; I had no idea I was this insanely nervous. Being nervous in the first place felt like a foreign feeling to begin with, and now, here, with Quinn, I couldn't know the meaning of the word any less. I pushed the door open slowly, the petite blonde came in to vision, and left me breathless for the millionth time tonight. I wasn't prepared for this. How could I have been? Ever?

There stood Quinn, her back to me, in nothing but that black laced bra, and matching bottoms. Dear heart, sorry if you go into cardiac arrest from shear desire for this insanely amazing lady in from of me, sincerely Rachel Berry.

She peered over her shoulder, knowing I probably couldn't breathe by now. Her arms rose as she plowed her hands through her hair seductively moving with the beat of the song. She was dangerous, but I couldn't stop myself. I tried to look away for a split second, and lit the candle all too quickly. After I set it back down, I went to straighten myself out when she was back in front of me; I hadn't even heard her move. She reached next to me, purposely rubbing against my skin as she flicked the light switch off.

The music wasn't helping this situation unfolding in my head. I've never thought of these things before, as I felt my face immediately heat up. She turned around, but didn't walk towards the shower, she took a step back. Her body leaning against me, her neck inches from my lips again. I bit my lip in self-control, but seeing as this situation I was in, there didn't seem like much of a reason to have it. A lyric caught my attention, _"I just wanna see you strip,_" my heart dropped to the floor. She started to move her body slowly to the sexy beat against me. I could tell she was running her hands all up her body, as she moved so fluidly. Her hips started to grind against my front, making my knees want to buckle. She moved incredibly well with the music; rolling her body against me, was making me go mad. Another song came on, as she turned herself around to face me.

When Quinn said she had insecurities, they no longer existed now.

Now her hands weren't teasing up her own front anymore, but instead, mine. I felt her hands trail all over my stomach, and around my chest. Then she grind hard into me, leaving me gripping onto the sinks counter desperately, willing my legs to stop shaking; and being teased like the way I was, I didn't know how much longer I'd be able to stand up. I felt her hand touch the tops of my jeans, before she traced the zipper with one finger, careful to avoid too much pressure. If I had anything up my sleeve, she would have something a hundred times worse up hers. She caught my gaze, as I stared back with heavy lidded eyes while chewing on my lower lip. Why was this affecting my so intensely!

She traced the zipper again, this time with more pressure that I wasn't ready for as I heard myself let out and agonizing breath. I must have forgotten how to breathe recently. She grabbed the side of my face, tilting my head to the side as she brushed kisses along my shoulder, to my neck. My stomach flipped. I felt her take the zipper between her thumb and finger and pulled slowly, making each tooth pop as the zipper hit it. I wanted to urge her on, but she knew she wouldn't be rushed. Finally the zipper was down, and she worked the button loose as slowly and unbearably possible. Drawing this out, this… teasing. I felt myself make a noise in the back of my throat. I couldn't make of what to do with my self anymore, as I caught myself forcefully grabbing her to kiss me again. I could feel her satisfaction vibrate off of her from getting me all worked up. I felt a small chill tickle at my bare legs after I nearly kicked off what was left of my pants, before we clashed our bodies against each other and into another kissing frenzy. The hot shower began to heat, and steam up the room.

Something was taking over me, and I liked it. No, I loved it. Our kissing became more intense as the room heated up, and the bass filled our chests, causing us to move in ways I didn't think I could. Or know I could for that matter. I couldn't keep my hands off of her; they roamed where ever they could, before resting on her hips. I started to add small amounts of pressure to my thumbs that rested there as she let out a groan. In a swift movement, I had her turned around, back against me again, as it was her time to use the sink as support now. I felt her lower back grind against me once again, sending new shockwaves exploding through me. My hand wrapped around her, and ran up the front of her stomach, and my other hand moved her hair from her neck giving me better access. She let her head fall to the side as I kissed up behind her shoulder. When It came to her neck, I bit it, causing her to crush her body back against mine once again. I sucked at it lightly feeling one of her arms reaching behind her, and buried into my hair pulling on me as if I still wasn't close enough.

Quinn whipped her body around facing me again, and started kissing me breathlessly again as we slowly stepped closer to the shower curtain. I never thought this side of us had ever existed.

Another song came on; I am beginning to think this playlist was on purpose. Every song had a dirty beat to it, and with even dirtier lyrics.

She stepped into the shower first, leading me along with her. Steam was flowing from the shower, and was fogging up the room. Even with the water hitting us, I could still feel the curves of her body beneath my hands. She was standing in the line of the shower head, letting the water through her hair, as I made my way behind her again; I don't know why, but it was the most erotic position for me with her. Quinn's lacy bra managed to get darker the wetter it became, as she turned to me. She reached up behind her for a brief moment, as I seen her straps along her shoulder loosen some. Flames quickly made their way to my cheeks, as I definitely was not going to be prepared for what was about to happen next this time.

She grinned, but light heartedly, knowing my breathing had started to become hitched once again, she knew what was going through my head at a million miles a second. However, that didn't bother to stop her. She leaned in, and kissed me. Slower than a few minutes ago, and more sensual. Maybe she could feel that my heart was going to burst from my chest soon if she had kept it up. I felt her warm hand slide against my side, and up my back. I let out a gasp as I felt her unhinge my top. I pulled at her neck and a deepened the kiss, with our lips moving heatedly now. With the way she was kissing me, I couldn't force myself to keep still. Her hands flying across my back, all I would have to do is rock my hips and we would be taking a significant step in our explorations of each other. I couldn't help but pull her tighter against me.

I was starting to become a little dizzy with how intimate this was becoming, but I didn't want it to stop. Her body felt like it was on fire against me and the breaths that she was panting into my mouth were making me delirious,

"Rachel," she breathed as I tried to hum back to her a questionable noise. I felt possessed. I needed her like I've never needed anyone before, and I needed to feel her, everywhere. I tipped my head back, out from the kiss and she rested her forehead against mine as we both made an attempt to catch our breath. Her arms wrapped themselves around my neck, as she leaned backwards into the water letting her hair become wet, not quiet exposing herself, but enough to make my mind panic like never before. I licked my lips; suddenly I was more nervous than I ever thought was possible. I tugged at her, pulling her just a few inches closer so I could slip my leg comfortably between her thighs. Her moan at my action could have been the sexiest thing I have ever heard in my life. I felt her body shiver against me, making me realize now I've triggered something.

"You've been driving me crazy all day," she bit her lip as she gave me a _that_look.

_I think you are mistaken; it is definitely the other way around. Especially now._

"I want you to feel what I felt," She said letting each word come unhitched with her breaths, causing my heart to skip as new flare of nerves washed over me.

She quickly pulled me against her, and I felt her mouth against my skin. I couldn't control my own body, and arched into her harder then I meant to. I could feel her hands clawing at my shoulder blades, dragging me closer, her lips and teeth and tongue all over my neck at once.  
>I wanted to drive her on, but I was so caught up in the things that she was making me feel, I only could grip onto her hips and bite my own lip, forcing myself not to cry out in pleasure. I was so affected by her, that I didn't even know what the rest of my body was doing. My hands could have been anywhere on her body, and I would have no idea. The sounds she started making against my skin became so sexy that I didn't really worry about that much longer. Whatever was happening between us right now, I know she was totally into it.<p>

_God._ I had no idea that someone just kissing my neck could make me feel like this.

"Quinn," I breathed. She moaned, pouring soft cries into the arch of my neck, biting and licking, making me feel like I might completely lose control of myself and take her right here, and right now.

* * *

><p>*** I must end it here. Sorry for the tease, it's what I had for the moment. More to come soon, please review!(: ***<p> 


End file.
